


Folding Fan Code (扇語)

by xy700145



Series: Feathers [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 維多利亞時期的摺扇社交密語





	Folding Fan Code (扇語)

此時約是十九世紀三十年代的某一日，霧濛濛的倫敦中，聖詹姆士公園的運河剛被改建成湖泊形狀不久，棲息於湖區的鴨子們悠閒地啄食，還沒有被接下來將會不約而同地在此秘密會晤的各國特務們養出制約反應。  
彷彿奠定了未來的某種基礎，天使阿茲拉斐爾倚靠著湖邊的圍欄，與地獄派駐在人間的惡魔克羅里秘密碰頭。  
阿茲拉斐爾穿著淺米色外套大衣、褐色馬甲與白襯衫的西裝三件套，在接下來的幾個世紀，他都維持著如出一轍的穿衣習慣，最多是單品樣式略有不同。  
與他並排站著注視湖面的克羅里則穿著黑色披肩大衣的西裝三件套，惡魔的些許思緒正關注著遠方道路，那邊有一位趕時間卻碰巧馬車輪深陷窟窿而氣急敗壞的貴族，略施小技的惡魔自鳴得意。  
「聽說朗曼家的茶館有美味的火焰李子布丁。」阿茲拉斐爾扼腕地嘆息，似乎在可惜自己與美食無緣。  
「為什麼不去？」克羅里的注意力收束回眼前，遠方慌張的車夫終於讓馬車脫離凹洞，滿頭汗的他立即將惱怒的貴族扶回車中，趕緊駛離這個街道。  
「每次我走進茶館，她們看我的眼神都很奇怪，」這使得阿茲拉斐爾感到拘束，「就像我打擾了她們。」他想自在地享受一次下午茶，卻總有各式各樣的視線掃過來。  
「噢。」克羅里明白地頷首，「你獨身一人，裡面的顧客都是淑女。」  
「為什麼男人就該去酒吧，女人就該在茶館交際？」阿茲拉斐爾納悶，看不出其中有何道理。   
「男人確實喝下午茶，他們只是不去茶館。」克羅里安慰道，「人類就是會有約定俗成的規矩。」  
「可是茶館的甜點比較好吃。」阿茲拉斐爾神往地思及上次臨座食客所談論的朗曼家的甜點，她們還提到了蜜糖撻。  
可能天使不曾察覺，又或者他特意為之，阿茲拉斐爾的眼神不由自主地飄向克羅里，似乎認定對方會有解決方案。  
「你能讓他們都忽略你。」克羅里不以為意地說，這種事輕而易舉，天使自己就能辦到。  
「這樣會少了點樂趣。」阿茲拉斐爾略感遺憾，目光仍不住地瞟向惡魔，萬不得已之下他才會選擇行奇蹟。  
「這樣吧，我有辦法能讓你上茶館用點心又不會引起她們的關注。」克羅里的腦袋中有一個他認為絕妙的主意浮現，他不會承認他早就想這麼做一次了。  
「真的嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾欣喜地說，假意瞥了一眼懷錶，「那麼，現在這時間正好。」  
朝他微笑的克羅里打了一個響指，在周遭人發現之前，身上的西裝變成一套深綠色立領連身裙，外罩緊身黑色排釦夾克，紅髮盤起成髮髻並帶著綴蕾絲的小禮帽，露出右耳鬢上的蛇紋刺青。  
「如果有女士領路，出現在茶館就不奇怪了。」克羅里用手中尚未展開的羽毛摺扇點了下天使的胸膛，向他勾勾手指。  
「這位女士，我有這個榮幸與你共進下午茶嗎？」覺得甚有道理的阿茲拉斐爾向惡魔伸出手臂。  
「你永遠都有。」克羅里的手伸進他的臂彎，他們幾乎沒浪費任何時間便在路邊招到一輛馬車前往目的地。

馬車緩緩地朝茶館噠噠地前進，車廂內克羅里與阿茲拉斐爾對面而坐，惡魔有些刻意地擺弄羽扇，展開片刻又收起把玩，重複了數次之後[註一]，阿茲拉斐爾終於將視線移到了他手中的白羽扇上面。  
阿茲拉斐爾凝神注視半晌，不太確定地問：「這是我的羽毛？」  
雖然從未在意過離開己身的羽毛去處，但當這些早該化做塵埃的羽毛被理得乾乾淨淨成為扇面的主要材料，阿茲拉斐爾莫名地感到羞赧。  
「你沒看錯。」總算讓他注意到羽扇的克羅里故作兇惡地獰笑，「我告訴下頭我打敗了一名天使殘忍地拔光他的羽毛做成戰利品，得到了一次嘉獎。」這是假話，他根本沒拿這把扇子邀過功。  
「真有你的，老蛇。」阿茲拉斐爾忍俊不已，咯咯笑得不停，微妙的氛圍一閃而逝。  
「這個，可是幫我贏得不少尊敬。」展示般地展開扇面搧動的克羅里跟著笑起來，這把扇子製成已是一段時間前的事情，他終於忍不住讓天使看見此物。  
由於惡魔傑出的謊言，阿茲拉斐爾在搭車的過程中沒再分給白羽扇多少關注，克羅里覺得或是搬石頭砸了自己的腳。  
那句話是怎麼說的？惡魔似乎有自我毀滅的傾向，讓他們不自覺地搞砸事情。

踏入茶館之後，阿茲拉斐爾就更沒空留意在克羅里手中轉來轉去彷彿有無窮盡花樣的白羽扇。  
自當放滿茶點的三層銀盤由侍者送至桌前，表層經過白蘭地炙燒的李子布丁便掠取了天使的目光，以致於在全場的淑女們會心一笑的時候，他毫無所覺。  
「這肯定是天堂的產物。」阿茲拉斐爾吃得瞇起眼讚嘆，即便他相當明瞭天堂的口味是多麼寡淡。這時候由於烤爐的改進，甜點開始變得多樣化。  
「美食引人墮落，天使。」克羅里展開羽扇撫過扇面頂端[註二]，漫不經心地說：「我相信下頭有惡魔要為此負責。」  
「祝福他。」阿茲拉斐爾由衷說，惡魔嫌惡地撇嘴，這對他們來說無疑是詛咒。  
「或者這又是人類的另一項自甘墮落之舉，我敢說會有人為此墮落。」克羅里的目光放在他臉上，扇面輕緩地挪動，在臉頰與胸前來回搖晃[註三]，盤算著自己能否冒領這個功勞。  
他們的鄰桌坐著三位青春洋溢的華服少女，其中一位正對著克羅里的棕髮少女不禁給他一個鼓勵的眼神，接著與同伴們竊竊私語，引得另外兩位側過頭偷瞄他們。  
阿茲拉斐爾對突如其來的注目感到茫然，但他沒有感受到少女們的惡意就不去理會，這比自己獨身而來時面對的調侃眼神好上太多。  
「吃餅乾嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾認真地挑選著口味，慣例地邀請惡魔品嚐，雖然他知道克羅里多數會拒絕，最後大概全都會進他的嘴。  
「不了。」克羅里將展開的羽扇拿高遮住下半張臉[註四]，另外一桌的兩位貴族女士同時側目過來。  
「你不嚐嚐就太可惜了。」阿茲拉斐爾欣喜地拿起一塊餅乾配著紅茶吃完，倒沒真的力勸惡魔品味食物，食物不是超自然靈體的必需品，他尊重克羅里的選擇。  
慢條斯理地品嚐茶點的天使沒看見當克羅里手中的扇子收起一半抵在嘴邊[註五]的那刻，較遠處瞥見這幕的金髮貴婦在阿茲拉斐爾的背後因其不解風情而皺眉。  
「我要去俄羅斯一趟。」克羅里提起了可能是會面重點的正事，也就是他們的『合作協議』，在天使挑選塗抹司康的果醬時說。  
「那我去比利時。」阿茲拉斐爾理所當然地接受工作的攤派，在咬下那口司康時眼睛一亮，開始殷勤地向惡魔推銷美食。  
在天使的努力之下，克羅里看似勉為其難地吃了一個司康，手中的扇子收起輕點胸口[註六]，有一桌的紅髮小姐差不多對阿茲拉斐爾怒目而視了，她的夥伴用力地拉扯她的衣袖才令紅髮小姐在天使轉頭之前收回視線。  
這頓下午茶在天使的心滿意足中結束，他也許是整個茶館中情緒最高的一位，其他在場的淑女們都抱持著程度不一的同情或憤慨。

那天晚上克羅里回到他在人間的暫時落腳點，早在離開茶館就換回日常裝束的惡魔回想起下午的場面，嘴角浮起一抹笑容。  
「別說我沒提過囉。」克羅里語氣輕快地說，把白羽扇放回他特別訂製的扇盒中，完全不在乎對方何時才能理解他的意涵。  
在這個時期，不會拿扇的淑女猶如不會用劍的紳士，社交場合中的淑女小姐們嫻熟地用扇子向心上人表達心意，這是不言自明的默契。  
『我會需要一個應急方案，至少要有一個。』意識到自己將來可能面臨之處境，克羅里在此刻下定決心要把聖水弄到手以防範未然。  
順道一提，在未來的某日，當天使偶然知曉這一套歐洲上層社會的摺扇社交密語時，摺扇早已不是女士的外出必備品。

完

註一：一會兒打開又一會兒合上的扇語是『我很想念你』  
註二：輕撫扇子頂端的扇語是『我想和你說話』  
註三：深情注視對方並移動扇面的扇語是『我非常喜歡你』  
註四：遮住下半張臉的扇語是『我愛你，你喜歡我嗎？』  
註五：半開扇子放在嘴上的扇語是『你可以吻我』  
註六：收起扇面點著胸口的扇語是『苦苦思戀著你』


End file.
